


Of Dragons and Destinies

by tehfanglyfish



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 03:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18792346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehfanglyfish/pseuds/tehfanglyfish
Summary: Arthur meets a dragon who seems to know a lot about his destiny.





	Of Dragons and Destinies

**Author's Note:**

> Written for love and never for money

It was Arthur’s awful day that led him to the massive cavern under the castle where he was now facing a giant dragon.

That morning Uther had sentenced some poor sod called Thomas Collins to death for sorcery. When Arthur protested, arguing that no one had been harmed when the man used his powers to stop a falling flagon of mead in the tavern, Uther had raged at the prince. In full view of the council, the king had ranted about the evils of magic and Arthur’s supposed incompetence, then commanded his son out of his sight.

While this wasn’t the first time Uther had belittled him publicly, the confrontation shook Arthur and left him his distracted. As a result, Sir Kay thoroughly trounced him that afternoon at training, leading to further humiliation and a visit to Gaius. Though the court physician was usually friendly and talkative, today Gaius efficiently bandaged Arthur’s wounds and shuffled him out the door. Apparently, he had to prepare for a visitor, a nephew or cousin or someone, arriving the next day.

Not in the mood for Morgana’s smirking face, Arthur decided against retiring to his chambers. And so, in an effort to have a moment to himself to sort his feelings of self-doubt and shame, Arthur ventured down the staircase that led below the castle.

In hindsight Arthur supposed that it might have been a bad idea to journey into the unknown armed only with a torch. And yet here he was, no sword to wield and deep underground where no one could hear his shouts for help. Some rational part of Arthur’s brain told him that he should run, but he found that he really didn’t want to.

Perched on a rock formation, the dragon peered down at him. All his life, he’d been told that dragons were brutal beasts, made by magic and corrupted by it as well. They had been, Uther said, a plague on the land until they’d been culled. This one wasn’t attacking. Instead, it seemed to be pondering him. Was it smiling?

“We meet at last, Arthur Pendragon.”

Arthur was taken aback. No one had ever told him that dragons could speak.

“You know who I am?”

“Of course. You are the Once and Future King, destined to unite the lands of Albion and bring about a golden age of peace and prosperity. Your coming has been foretold and I have waited many centuries for it.”

“I think you’ve got it wrong.” Arthur knew Uther would be livid that he was talking to the creature but didn’t care. “From what my father says, Camelot will be lucky to survive a week under my rule. I doubt that I am the one meant for such greatness.”

The dragon began to laugh in a way that Arthur could only describe as infuriating.

“Ah young prince, the fact that Uther is so critical is only proof of your destiny. Though you have your own set of faults, your heart is kind and true. Your father is a brutal, foolish, arrogant man. He does not think before he acts and places the blame for his failures on others. His reign has been marked by needless bloodshed and suffering.”

Arthur opened his mouth to protest, but realized he had no counterargument.

“So how will I go about creating this golden age?”

“It will not be easy. There is much hard work and danger ahead of you, young Pendragon. All will be revealed in time. But know this. You are capable and, with some work, you will be worthy.”

“That’s not all that helpful actually.”

“Then hear this advice. You cannot fulfill your destiny alone. There is another who is destined to help you. Without him, you will fail.”

“So who is this person? One of the knights? A king from another realm?”

“You will soon meet him. Do not be fooled by his modest background, for he has power and abilities that you cannot yet comprehend. You are but two sides of the same coin. You will need each other. He will make you a better man, a better king. He will become your truest friend and your one great love. So take heart, Arthur, you may have to endure your father’s insults for now, but you will not be alone.”

“That still doesn’t tell me who I’m supposed to meet.”

Rather than replying, the dragon flapped its wings and took flight, leaving Arthur alone in the cavern.

_____________________________________________

A couple of nights later Arthur was still pondering who the mystery person might be. It was possible, Arthur conceded, that the dragon had simply been having him on for a laugh. After all, it had said that this person would be a true friend to Arthur. He might keep company with the knights and the sons of nobles, but they served him and ingratiated themselves to him because he was the future king. Arthur wouldn’t classify any of them as friends. In fact, he couldn’t really think of anyone who had ever called him a friend. Except for that maddening fool he’d met that morning. What was his name? Merlin?  

Arthur thought it over. Merlin couldn’t be who the dragon meant. There was no way. It’s true that the boy definitely came from a humble background, but his insolent attitude was anything but modest. And this “other half” was supposed to be powerful. Arthur had easily dodged Merlin’s blow.

And yet Arthur had found himself openly flirting with the boy, in the middle of street for all to see. Even now, he was still thinking about Merlin’s lips. The dragon had said this person would be his one great love and Arthur had never told anyone he felt _those_ kinds of feelings toward men.

No. It couldn’t be Merlin. It had to be someone else. Arthur was certain. Maybe. Then again, perhaps he’d go looking for Merlin tomorrow, just to make sure.

 

 

 


End file.
